


Hello

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer! Seungcheol, Random Encounters, Random Song Challenge, Soulmatish, just cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Jeonghan had to work on Christmas Eve. But an unexpected client would make it all seem brighter. Unexpected meetings on unexpected days and times.Part 6: JeongCheol;Song 6: Hi Hello - DAY6





	Hello

Snowflakes. White and calm greeting Jeonghan through the window pane of the coffee shop. Christmas Eve, and once again he was schedule to work. Another year greeting Christmas later because of his night shift. It was something that had to be done anyways, there was no way out. And he was also lucky that with the night shift, he could rest more than work anyways, since everyone was at home celebrating, waiting, dining. 

The coffee smell so common being complemented by the bell ringing, signaling that someone was entering. Also a familiar face, that made Jeonghan’s eyes lit up just by the second of recognition. It felt like time was running back, giving him the opportunity to replay a special moment on his life once again. 

‘Hi’ Seungcheol said, a gummy dumb smile on his face. 

‘Hello’ Jeonghan replied, somehow copying his so cute smile. ‘Once again spending Christmas alone, sir?’ 

‘Yeah.. Unfortunately my boyfriend’s working for.. 3 more hours, so I’ll have to wait for him’ 

‘Well, I guess he’s a lucky guy than.. To have someone specially waiting for him, huh?’ Jeonghan answered, shining like the sun for being, himself, such lucky man. 

 

His presence there, the coffee bittersweet smell, the winter white night. Time replayed itself, like a full circle starting and coming to an end at the same time. It was just like that a year before. Christmas Eve, night shift, Jeonghan working and being slightly more upset with that. The door ringing through his ears, turning his bored expression into a rather surprised one. It was late, it was not likely at all for someone, on that date, to go to a Coffee Shop. 

That boy, dark hair, dark eyes, filled with some sort of sadness, invaded the store, invaded his time and space in such gentle but sudden way; asked for a simple espresso, and sitted on a distant corner, observing, admiring the busy late night street. Jeonghan felt somewhat intrigued by that guy, somehow feeling strangely attracted to what could be going on his mind, somewhat confused about himself. 

 

‘H-hum.. Hi’ Jeonghan started, handing the stranger his order, kind of regretting, kind of excited about the contact. 

‘Hello’ he said, a deep voice, not expecting such reaction, probably, form a common Coffee Shop attendant. 

‘I don’t.. want to bother you, or anything, it’s just that.. It’s pretty uncommon to have clients at this time today. So.. Is everything ok.. Are you spending Christmas alone?’ Jeonghan let it out and instantly wished to get his words back. It could sound really invading, maybe he was more reserved and didn’t really want to talk. 

‘I.. Actually.. I’m working today at the police office so.. I’ll be spending Christmas there. I’m just.. Taking a break now, giving me a little present’ the boy said, pointing at the coffee in his hands, ‘so I can say I celebrated it in a way’ 

‘Well.. that make us two. I’m here now, right?’ 

 

It felt natural. It felt right. Not forced at all. Surprisingly. Seungcheol had only an hour to be away from his position, and that seemed like 10 minutes, in a way. Time flew and ran away from their grisp. But they talked. They laughed. They shared things they probably shouldn’t be sharing in a first meeting, and it all felt familiar. Like it was supposed to happen in that way anyways. 

 

‘I didn’t became part of the police because of CSI but I do love CSI after all’ Seungcheol giggled, showcasing for the first time that gummy smile that instantly sent shivers down Jeonghan's spine. He felt as if nothing in his whole universe could be as cute as that boy right on that exact moment. If he could, he would stop time, and register more deeply into his mind that beautiful picture. 

‘What is your favorite? That is a crucial question’ 

‘New York. And I’ll fight you on that. No other option’ 

‘I guess the police is training their man in the righteous way, congratulations, mr. police officer’ Jeonghan answered, feeling affected still by the other boy’s smile. He thought it was a masterpiece, indeed. And it was. 

 

‘Are you not bothered about working on Christmas?’ Jeonghan asked, genuinely. ‘It feels rather lonely here. I’ll leave soon but.. Then it’d be too late to make plans. I got really sad and angry about this schedule.’ 

‘I think is bad, because I could be doing something else. But in the end, I’d have nowhere to go. My closest friend is also a policeman, co-worker, and he spends the date with his family. I wouldn’t really bother him. I’d stay at home watching some melodramatic netflix Christmas movie.’ 

How could they match so well so suddenly? It was never understandable for Jeonghan, how they could connect almost instantly, almost as if they were old close friends reuniting. Maybe that’s what they talked about love at first sight, soulmates; that should be the actual meaning of those concepts. 

 

‘I should be going now.. I’m actually late already.’ Seungcheol announced, getting slowly up from the table they occupied. Jeonghan could already feel the empty space the boy would be leaving. Maybe he was just over sensible because of the situation, but he could sense sincerity on that feeling. They talked, they laughed, they thought together on that so short period of time. If he told someone else, anyone would say it was impossible, that he was crazy, that he was over considering it. But it was inside of him; a feeling pounding, warning him of the inevitable, of a predictable future, maybe. 

‘Yeah.. I’m sorry for taking so much of your short time’ 

‘No! It was amazing. It was.. Really really nice meeting you.’ Seungcheol said, looking down, a pink tone painting his cheekbones. 

‘It was really nice meeting you too, Seungcheol’ 

‘So.. hum.. Bye.’ Seungcheol replied, starting to turn back and make his way to the door. ‘Oh and.. Merry Christmas!’ a happy smile on his now red face. 

‘Bye and Merry Christmas!’ Jeonghan said, watching as he waved back and made his way through the door, looking back at the boy one last time. Not even two minutes had passed and the boy was already back, hitting the bell once again on that night. 

‘I’m sorry. I know it must be too fast or too random but.. Could you give me your number?’ Seungcheol said, a little out of breath, a little too fast. ‘I mean.. We could just grab a coffee sometime and continue our chat’

‘Yes. And I’d love to’ And he really meant that. And he loved it. He loved it so much that he ended up loving Seungcheol a lot more than planned or expected, a lot more than he could really express or understand. Just like their first meeting. 

 

It was just like on the present moment. They didn’t knew each other, they didn’t meant anything, but with a ‘hi’, suddenly, they became ‘us’. Right on that moment, Jeonghan repeated their own written story, walking towards Seungcheol and once again saying that lovely word. ‘Hi’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> That's a really amazing song that I love so much. A cute little story for it that matched nicely. 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Merry Christmas, everyone!   
> See ya!


End file.
